Hujan Kemarin
by Fatmerza99
Summary: Kau datang kembali padaku. Lalu, ternyata kau ingin lagi merajut benang yang terurai diantara kita. Mengungkapkan semua kebenaran yang terjadi.-SasuHina-AU-Ficlet.
**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hujan Kemarin (c) Fatmerza**

 **Pairing : Sasuke U X Hinata H**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated : T**

 **Standard Warning !**

 **Summary : Kau datang kembali padaku. Lalu, ternyata kau ingin lagi merajut benang yang terurai diantara kita. Mengungkapkan semua kebenaran yang terjadi.-SasuHina-AU-Ficlet.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jika terdapat kesamaan cerita, itu adalah murni suatu kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca !**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata aku mencintaimu.."

Kalimat itu masih tergiang dalam memory Hinata. Kalimat yang di ucap kan secara tulus dan dengan di iringi tatapan sendu oleh pemuda yang dulu mengisi hati nya. Sasuke. Itu lah nama pemuda itu. Pemuda yang meninggal kan banyak kenangan manis sekaligus pahit didalam hatinya.

Kemarin, dia kembali muncul di kehidupan Hinata dengan ungkapan nya itu. Membuat sekujur tubuh Hinata bergetar dan perasaan sakit yang telah lama dia pendam, kini menguar kembali.

Boleh kah Hinata jujur? Sebenar nya ia masih mencintai pemuda itu. Sangat. Namun, menginggat semua rasa sakit yang telah Sasuke toreh kan ke dalam hati nya. Ia akan memikir kan kembali keputusan apa yang akan di ambil nya. Dia tidak ingin kembali merasa kan terluka dan terpuruk untuk kedua kali nya. Cukup dulu.

Apakah Sasuke benar – benar mencintai nya?

Lalu, kemana ia selama ini?

Hinata harus memikirkan keputusan nya matang-matang. Dia tidak boleh gegabah. Dia tidak ingin memilih keputusan yang salah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hujan Kemarin (c) Fatmerza**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata membuka lembaran demi lembaran halaman dari buku yang tengah di lihat nya. Kini, dia tengah duduk di bawah pohon rindang pinggir lapangan. Dia merasa risih dengan tatapan intens pemuda di samping nya. Hinata mencoba mengacuh kan pemuda itu, dengan membaca buku. Namun, ternyata tidak semudah yang dia bayangkan. Dia tidak focus. Jadi, sekarang ia hanya pura-pura membaca buku itu.

"Sampai kapan kau mengacuhkan ku?"

"..."

"Hinata.."

"Aku tidak merasa mengacuhkan mu."timpal Hinata cepat.

Sasuke menghela nafas."Banyak yang berubah, saat aku pergi."

"Begitulah."

"Apakah kau sekarang, hatimu terisi oleh orang lain?"

"Menurut mu."Hinata tidak ingin berbohong.

"Aku mencintai mu Hinata."Ungkap Sasuke.

Rasa nya Hinata ingin menangis. Dia ingin memeluk Sasuke dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Sasuke. Dia sungguh merindukan pemuda di samping nya itu."Kau bohong."Hinata mengigit bibir nya.

"Aku serius."Terdapat penekanan pada ucapan nya.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau tak mungkin meninggalkan ku selama ini tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kau seperti menghempas kan hatiku begitu saja Sasuke. Kau tidak tahu betapa terluka nya hatiku dan terpuruk nya aku saat kau pergi. Aku selalu ingin membencimu! Namun, aku tak pernah bisa. Semakin aku berusaha membencimu, semakin aku mencintaimu. Dan itu semua semakin membuat dadaku sesak!"Isak tangis nya pun tak bisa di bendung lagi.

Hinata mencengkeram buku nya dengan erat. Tetes demi tetes air mata Hinata membasahi buku nya itu.

"Maaf.."Ingin sekali Sasuke memeluk erat Hinata. Dia telah menyakiti Hinata terlalu dalam. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh muncul di kehidupan Hinata. Namun, ada yang harus dia luruskan disini. Alasan kenapa ia pergi. Setelah mengungkap semua itu. Sasuke pasrah, dengan keputusan Hinata.

"..."

"Maaf karena telah menyakitimu."

Hinata mencoba meredakan isak tangisnya dan menatap Sasuke. Dia ingin mengungkap kan kata yang telah ia pendam selama ini.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun pergi?"Hinata ingin mengetahui apa alasan dibalik kepergian Sasuke.

"Hm..Aku mengalami kecelakaan Hinata dan keluargaku membawaku ke Jerman."Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"K-ka-pan?"

"Saat perjalanan pulang dari rumahmu."

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun menghilang selama 2 tahun."

"Ya, aku mengalami koma selama 1 tahun, dan setelah sadar aku belum bisa apa-apa. Bahkan mengucapkan sesuatu pun aku tidak bisa. Dokter bilang, itu efek karena aku terlalu lama koma. Sehingga aku harus mengikuti terapi,"Sasuke mengusap mata Hinata."Maaf aku telah membuatmu sedih dan teluka. Padahal aku dulu berjanji untuk tidak membuatmu menangis. Namun, aku malah mengingkari nya."

Setiap hari, di Jerman, Sasuke selalu memikirkan Hinata. Bagaimana hancurnya dan terpuruk nya Hinata. Dan betapa Sasuke merindukan nya.

Hinata terdiam. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan apa yang di dengar nya. Sasuke sakit dan dirinya tidak di samping nya. Pasti Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti nya, bahkan jauh lebih sakit. Dia berjuang agar cepat sembuh demi bertemu dengan dirinya dan menjelaskan semua nya.

Sasuke pasrah. Keputusan ada ditangan Hinata. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan dekapan erat di tubuh nya. Sesuatu membasahi pakaian nya. Hinata memeluk nya dan menangis di dada bidang nya.

"Hiks..hiks..a..ku sangat merindukan mu..hiks..Sasuke-kun."Sasuke tertegun."A..aku memaafkan mu Sasuke-kun dan...aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan ku lagi!"Sasuke tersenyum dan membalas dekapan Hinata tak kalah erat.

Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata, "Tidak akan pernah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Alhamdulillah selesai juga.**

 **Reviewnya sangat dibutuhkan.. untuk membuat aku semakin semangat menulis fict yang banyak.**

 **Salam hangat**

 **Fatmerza.**


End file.
